You are Such a Neji Hyuga!
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Tenten is in a bad mood. And she is now realizing how much of a Neji Hyuga Neji Hyuga is... If that made any sense at all. Nejiten obviously.


**Okay, I'm just getting really inspired with ideas! All of things that have happened to me inspire my latest stories, which technically only include "A Chinese Confession" right now, but there are others in my head. Anyways, this was inspired by a small conversation I had with SunShineGirl09. So, here it is! Also, as a side note, this may be less than 2,000 words, as my usual chapters are about that length.  
**

Hey, I'm Tenten, otherwise known as the Weapon Mistress of Konoha. And the person currently next to me is my ice cube of a teammate, Neji Hyuga. We just finished training, which sometimes, I feel will never end. I swear, this guy ENJOYS training until he feels faint, or, at least I start to feel faint.

"Neji?" I asked. Of course, he didn't even face me when he talked.

"Hn?" he asked. And, after being on his team for quite some time, I've figured out what most of his hn's mean.

"Well, I don't know, I just want to talk. Hm, tell me about what life when you're not training." I suggested. Actually, I was very bored and decided to do my favorite pass time, getting Neji to talk about something that DOES NOT include training, missions, his techniques, or how much I need to improve in my training.

"Depends." he replied. Even though it was only one word, I was surprised, he rarely responded to my obvious attempts to start a conversation.

"Well, today, when you go back to the compound, what are you going to do?" I asked. I figured it was something boring, like sitting in his room meditating or something.

"Training with Hiashi-sama." Neji responded. I just gaped at him. This guy lives to train!

"Do you go to sleep at night?" I asked, sarcastically. Neji just closed his eyes and meditated some more. The jerk didn't even try to respond this time! Although, you can't really be surprised, he IS Neji Hyuga. So, I ended up bored, sitting under a tree next to an ice cube , in my constant doing nothing, I realized how exhausted I was. So, I was just starting to doze off when Neji's voice cut through the air.

"Tenten," he said. I snapped awake.

"What! Who called?" I said, now awake and alert. I turned to see a stoic Hyuga looking slightly annoyed. His eye brow was raised and he was just staring at me.

"Tenten, it's just me. It's time to go. Tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp. Be here." he said. And with that, we walked away. I just stared after him.

"Nice talking to you, glad we had this chat, see you tomorrow, and I'll make sure I get up in time since you asked so nicely!" I said in a mock happy voice, then, I looked all droopy.

"Ugh, he is just _such _Neji Hyuga. What do I expect?" And with that, I left the training grounds as well.

The next morning, I woke up in a bad mood. I got ready for training. I stomped into the training, well, not too literally but I didn't skip happily in. Lee and Gai were were standing there with Neji off to the side under a tree, meditating. I swear if there was anything he did more than training, it would be meditating.

"YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF OUR TEAM! YOUR YOUTHFUL AURA HAS GONE DOWN CONSIDERABLY! I CANNOT FIND THIS YOUTHFUL AT-" Lee started to yell. But, if you remember, I am NOT in a good mood.

"Shut up Lee! Go train with Gai-sensei and leave me and Neji alone to train!" I snapped. Lee got all watery eyed.

"T-T-Tenten! If you do not get happier by tomorrow, I shall do 1,000 sit ups!" Lee announced in a sniffly voice. Tenten just groaned and waited for him to leave.

"Let's train Neji." I said in a harsh tone. This didn't affect him like it did Lee, of course, but he did raise his eyes brows and get up to walk over to me.

"Alright, begin." he stated. Then, we started. Whatever had gotten me in a bad mood was all being vented out in this spar. I put all of my aggression into throwing my weapons. Neji still managed to dodge them effortlessly, with his oh-so-great Kaiten. When the spar was over, I was panting while Neji wasn't breaking a sweat. And he was the one who won!

"You're angry. What's wrong?" Neji asked as we sat down in the usual spot under a tree. Tenten turned to him.

"I don't feel like dealing with a cold, ice cube, jerk of a Neji Hyuga right now so just sit there quietly and meditate." I snapped. Why the Hell I was in a bad mood I don't know. But it must be bad when I'm yelling at Neji to stop talking. Or maybe because I'm yelling at Neji in general.

"Well, seems that you're really in a bad mood. Care to explain?" he asked. I glare at him. GLARED at him! I never thought I had the guts to do it in my life.

"Stop trying to be caring!" I yelled. Neji looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not trying to be caring. I can't have to in a bad mood putting up barely a fight if I'm going to train with you." he explained. THANKS Neji, I feel so much better! Not.

"Then if you don't care, go back to sitting there and meditating!" I said then crossed my arms childishly and turned away. Neji sighed, then was silent. I looked over at him, to find the jerk meditating! I thought he might at least give some sort of effort to TRY to find out what was wrong! But he acted as if he couldn't care less!

"You're such a Neji Hyuga!" I said out loud, although I meant to think it.

"Excuse me? Who else can I be?" he asked, no looking at me. I turned my body around to face him.

"You could try to be more nice! Or at least PRETEND to care so I feel a little better!" I exclaimed.

"What's the point of pretending when I don't?" he asked. I glared at him. He is such a jerk!

"It'll make me feel better and I can stop yelling! I don't even know why I'm mad! And for some reason, I thought you would help calm me down then I could figure out why I was so mad but NO! You had to be a Neji Hyuga about it and act as if you don't care whether I'm happy or not!" I exclaimed. I took a breath and looked for his reaction. Only to jump back. Neji Hyuga was literally face to fae with me! I mean, his head about an inch or so in front of mine!

"Tenten, I'm trying to meditate and find some sort of quiet and peace. You yelling at me destrys that peace and probably the only quiet time I'll have all day." he said. He had now gotten up and was walking towards me. Every time he stepped forward, I stepped backwards. I assumed he was pissed, so I really didn't want to deal with a pissed Hyuga prodigy who can defeat me easily when he's calm. Although I soon hit a tree. Neji stopped right before me, and I didn't dare to try to escape.

"So, since you so NICELY asked, I'll try to help you calm down." he said. I didn't even try to nod as he went on.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight." he said bluntly and monotone. I gaped at him. I never knew someone who could ask someone else on a date with no emotion at all. But he's proved me wrong. If anyone could, my guess would have been Neji anyways but it's still weird.

"We'll talk then and you can calm down and I can escape Hanabi's dinner of half boiled pasta with cold pizza sauce." he continued. Then, he stepped away and turned around.

"Be at the the only fancy restaurant in the village by nine and look decent. I don't want our first date to turn out with you being late or looking like a slob." he said as he made his way off the training grounds. I stared at his back .

"How come he him, it's only ME who could mess up the date? And how the hell could he so easily ask me out? Jeez, that guy is such a Neji Hyuga. Only a Neji Hyuga could pull something like that. But I guess that's why I like him." I said out loud. Then began to head home to get ready for dinner.

"YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF OUR TEAM! YOU ARE IN A BETTER MOOD! GAI SENSEI! YOU WERE RIGHT! IT DID TAKE NEJI TO CHEER TENTEN UP! IF HE DID NOT, I WOULD HAVE BRIGHTENED YOU UP BY RUNNING LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Lee suddenly shouted. I started running the minute youth came out of his mouth. If I escaped his loud speech, I just MIGHT be able to NOT mess up my first date with Neji. Just as long as Lee doesn't feel like making sure our "youthful outing" is very "youthful."

**Alright, I have realized I must have said"Neji Hyuga" quite a bit, and that youth was mentioned a lot during the end, (Although with Lee and Gai-Sensei, tha's unavoidable) but I did my best with the time I had. My computer's not working so I'm using my mom's laptop and I have to get off sooner or later so I'm ending it here! and it turns out its not as short as I thought It'd be. Well, Review please and tell me how I did!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**


End file.
